The different story
by Randuril
Summary: Momentos KyouSaya ambientados en cualquiera de las líneas temporales y en posibles universos alternos.
1. Las manzanas

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica y todas sus situaciones y personajes pertenecen a Shaft y Aniplex. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**The different story**

.

.

_Las manzanas_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

La manzana describió una trayectoria en el espacio, desde la mano de una a la otra. Sayaka la atrapó en el aire y la retuvo entre sus dedos. Le devolvió la mirada a la chica de largo cabello rojo que la observaba con atención.

En aquel momento no supo todo lo que aceptaba al quedarse con la fruta, no era solo comprender la historia de Kyoko, no era solo compadecerse por su suerte y su destino, no era solo la amistad. Kyoko se estaba brindando entera al contarle su pasado. Significaba mucho que compartiera la comida con ella, porque esa era la única forma de relacionarse que conocía, el diálogo a través del alimento. No supo en aquel momento que, junto con la manzana, también tenía el corazón de la pelirroja entre sus manos.

Mientras ponía la mesa para el desayuno, ahora, tantos meses y acontecimientos después de aquella primera vez en que hablaron seriamente, Sayaka se preguntaba si había podido retornar esos sentimientos de la manera adecuada.

Se quedó un momento pensativa, hasta que después, sonrojada y sonriendo, colocó una manzana lustrosa y roja en el puesto de Kyoko, justo al lado de los palillos.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Me encanta Madoka Magica y amo la pareja de Kyoko y Sayaka, hace tiempo quiero hacer pequeñas historias sobre ellas, solo algunos lindos momentos que muestren un final feliz porque, ustedes ya saben, «being meguca is suffering» XD.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Romina


	2. Sola

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica y todas sus situaciones y personajes pertenecen a Shaft y Aniplex. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**The different story**

.

.

_Sola_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

El cabello suelto se le pegaba al rostro con el viento así que Kyoko se lo apartó de un manotazo. Aguzó la vista y miró alrededor, un mundo devastado y sin esperanza; ruinas, agua, un cielo negro y amenazante.

«Bonito lugar», pensó con ironía levantando una ceja, y se llevó la mano automáticamente a los pliegues del traje para sacar una caja de Rocky, pero no descubrió nada. Se miró el cuerpo. Aún seguía transformada, la tela roja se ajustaba a sus curvas y la falda se abría en volados de tonos rosa, aunque sobre el pecho ya no brillaba como un rubí su Soul Gem.

«Rayos... Es verdad, estoy muerta. Supongo que los muertos no necesitamos comer.» Tragó saliva con dificultad, necesitaba el palito de chocolate en la boca, necesitaba calmar la ansiedad. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Mierda —dijo por lo bajo.

Una ráfaga más fuerte de viento la golpeó y le levantó el cabello alrededor como un halo, mientras hacía ondear la falda del vestido.

—Estúpida Sayaka, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

En el último instante de pensamiento antes de que se quebrara su Soul Gem, y el mundo entero a su alrededor, había logrado sentir que rozaba su mano, que la bruja se había ido y la que estaba ahí era solo Sayaka, llorando desconsolada.

Ella conocía ese estado de desesperación, cuando el mundo parece que se cae encima de tu cabeza, sabía lo terrible que era sentirse sola, estar sola. Por eso decidió ayudarla y acompañarla en el fin. Quizá había logrado redimirla. Quizá este era el mundo que había más allá, el lugar adonde iban a parar las mahou shoujo luego de cumplir su propósito en el mundo, entonces Sayaka debía estar ahí también.

_Debía_ estar aquí, en este mundo desolado y destruido, Kyoko estaba segura. La buscaría en todas partes, en cada centímetro de terreno, porque juró que la acompañaría.

Y ella tampoco quería estar ya sola.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Gracias por los favoritos y las lecturas, y saludos a Una caja de Pocky por su comentario. Continuaré escribiendo sobre momentos de este par.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


	3. Durazno

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica y todas sus situaciones y personajes pertenecen a Shaft y Aniplex. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**The different story**

.

.

_Durazno_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

En la etiqueta decía que era con aroma a durazno, y Kyoko había dicho que le gustaban los duraznos.

Sayaka pestañeó mirando el paquete de jabón en su mano. Después se sonrojó, con profundidad y a una velocidad sorprendente.

¡Qué bajo había caído! ¿De verdad estaba pensando en comprarse un jabón pensando en si le iba a gustar a Kyoko o no? Le había pasado con el perfume y le pareció normal, le había ocurrido buscando el shampoo y se dijo que lo comprendía. Le había ocurrido mientras elegía la ropa interior y se sintió avergonzada. ¡¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo?! ¡Kyoko ni siquiera la vería en ropa interior! ¡Por Kami-sama!... Ah, pero si llegaba a verla quería gustarle...

Eso ya era el colmo, era una auténtica pervertida. Además, odiaba comportarse así, estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de comprar todas sus cosas personales en función de los gustos de Kyoko, si le gustaría o no cuando lo percibiera, cuando la viera usando algo. Incluso elegía con cuidado cada ingrediente para la cena si Kyoko se iba a quedar a comer, o pasaba media hora decidiendo qué pastel comprar para el té, solo porque quería ver su cara alegre y sus ojos brillando de pura satisfacción cuando probara un pedazo.

Quería hacerla feliz, había estado triste y sola por mucho tiempo, merecía estar contenta, vivir sonriendo, y si ella podía hacerlo a través de esas pequeñas cosas entonces lo hacía. Le gustaba verla sonrojada de felicidad, notar que bajaba la guardia y estaba un poco más cerca de ella.

Pero lo del jabón era demasiado, ¿verdad? Sayaka apretó el paquete en un puño.

Pero... pero decía que era con aroma a durazno.

Y a Kyoko le gustaba.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Este corto es para la risa realmente, así que pueden reírse conmigo XD. En un principio pensaba hacer esta serie de viñetas siguiendo una de las famosas "Tablas de retos" de livejournal, pero después abandoné esa idea; sin embargo, ya tenía escrita esta pequeña viñetita que se me ocurrió con la palabra "Jabón". El título iba a ser ese, a último momento lo cambié por _Durazno_ porque suena un poco más refinado (?).

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.

Romina


	4. Confessio

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica y todas sus situaciones y personajes pertenecen a Shaft y Aniplex. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**The different story**

.

.

_Confessio_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Es ella, es solo ella, yo me disuelvo y no existo. Rayos... No quiero sentirme así.

Estoy asustada. No quiero desaparecer, pero parece imposible. Me olvido de todo al tocarla, no tengo salida, el sentimiento es más fuerte y me atraviesa. No puedo detenerlo ni controlarlo. Tengo miedo.

No puedo bajar la guardia, no puedo dejarme llevar o voy a morir. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? No quiero sentir nada. ¡Mira adónde fuiste a parar, Kyoko! ¡Estás enamorada como una idiota de otra chica!

Es imposible.

¡Estúpida Sayaka! No me abraces, no me beses. _Tengo miedo._ Todos siempre se fueron, todos siempre se alejaron, no quiero que pase lo mismo, ya no quiero sentirme así.

Aléjate, Sayaka... ¡Mierda! ¿Estoy...? ¿Estoy llorando? No, no, no.

Qué idiota soy, le digo que se vaya pero yo no la suelto, la abrazo más fuerte. Me habla pero no puedo escuchar lo que dice. Lloro tan fuerte que opaca todo lo demás. Es como si antes me atara una cuerda y ella hubiera ido aflojando el nudo de a poco. Ahora se soltó del todo... Dios... Qué vergüenza mirarla a la cara después de esto. No lo haré, _no lo haré._

Sonríe. Se está riendo de mí, lo sé. Idiota. Necesito mi caja de Rocky. ¿Dónde diablos la puse? ¡Quiero masticar algo ahora mismo!

... No, por favor... No lo merezco. No merezco que ella esté secando mis lágrimas ahora y me mire así. Parece que quisiera quedarse conmigo para siempre y eso... eso sería lindo. _Demasiado._

No deja de mirarme y yo no puedo apartar la vista. ¿Será cierto todo lo que me dice con sus ojos? Lo siento en mi estómago que no deja de saltar, estoy nerviosa, pero... a medida que pasan los segundos ya no necesito masticar un Rocky.

Sayaka... ¿Podríamos quedarnos así para siempre?

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Cuando pensé por primera vez en esta serie de cortos, pensaba también tomarlos como una especie de taller de escritura en el que probar algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, esta: es el primer fic que escribo (y publico) narrado en primera persona, y además con la narración en tiempo presente. No me gusta del todo este tipo de escritura, pero me parece que queda bien para lo que quería contar acá.

Ah, no sabía qué título ponerle y después me acordé del tema oficial de Kyoko del soundtrack de la serie XD.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.

Romina


	5. Salado

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica y todas sus situaciones y personajes pertenecen a Shaft y Aniplex. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**The different story**

.

.

_Salado_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

La bonita chica de cabello corto está sonriendo. Ahora la ven así y quizá nunca podrían adivinar cuánto ha llorado. Le ocurrieron algunas cosas tristes, como a todos, y tuvo que pelear contra ello; casi se pierde en el camino, es fácil equivocar el rumbo entre tanta oscuridad, seguro que eso lo saben bien ustedes. No importa si fue algo muy grande o algo pequeño, la lastimó de todas maneras y le provocó mucho sufrimiento.

Se ahogó en la desesperación.

De seguro se preguntarán ¿cómo es eso posible si esa chica resplandece de felicidad? Tal vez no me crean, ahora ya no hay rastro de sombra en su rostro, no hay angustia en su semblante, pero eso es gracias a la pelirroja que está sentada con ella en esa banca. Vienen aquí varias veces a la semana y se sientan a comer, y luego a saborear caramelos.

Creo que la pelirroja no se ha dado cuenta aún lo importante que es para ella, esta bonita chica no podría sonreír así tan alegre como la ven si no tuviera a quién ofrecerle esas golosinas.

Yo las vi la primera vez, la chica de cabello corto fue la que sacó los dulces y se los ofreció a la otra, y ella tomó uno recién cuando vio a su compañera llevarse el suyo a la boca. En seguida entendí por qué: es que así podía sentir mejor la dulzura del caramelo y borrar el sabor salado de las lágrimas que se tuvo que tragar por tanto tiempo.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Puede parecer muy tonto, pero creo que escribí esto para reivindicar un poco a Sayaka. Me encanta el personaje de Kyoko, fue muy fuerte al seguir adelante luego de perder a su familia en esas circunstancias, pero he escuchado a muchos fans decir que Sayaka perdió toda esperanza y se convirtió en una bruja _solo_ porque un chico la rechazó. Y si fuera así ¿qué? ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar la intensidad del dolor ajeno?

**Eliza:** Here is the link for the picture: www . pixiv member_illust . php?mode =big&illust_id=23128668

Gracias por leer.

Romina


	6. Dulce

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica y todas sus situaciones y personajes pertenecen a Shaft y Aniplex. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**The different story**

.

.

_Dulce_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

.

Dulces, dulces, dulces. Hasta ser adictivos. Así eran los labios de Sayaka, eran la salvación a la muerte. Lo fueron desde aquel primer momento en que los había tocado, primero con la punta de los dedos, llena de irrealidad, como si en cualquier momento fueran a desaparecer. O peor, como si por llegar a tocarla demasiado Sayaka fuera a darse cuenta de que _realmente_ la tocaba, y sabría sus intenciones.

Sayaka la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin entender del todo lo que pasaba, muerta de miedo, y a la vez queriendo saber hasta dónde llegaría todo. Kyoko lo supo cuando levantó por fin los ojos y la miró a la cara, con el mismo recelo, con el mismo miedo, con una pregunta escrita en su rostro, pidiéndole permiso en silencio para continuar, preguntándole si estaba bien.

Y Sayaka cerró los ojos, separando apenas un poco los labios, aunque todavía tensa y con una arruga en el entrecejo. Entonces Kyoko volvió a mirarle los labios, y miró sus propios dedos sobre la boca de Sayaka. El rombo color carmesí que tenía dibujado en la uña del dedo medio, la huella de ser una mahou shoujo, brilló con las últimas luces del día que entraban por los vitrales rotos de la iglesia. Después apartó lentamente la mano mientras se inclinaba, hasta tocarla, reemplazando los dedos con los labios. Era una caricia suave, apenas insinuada.

Sayaka estaba quieta, conteniendo el aliento, temerosa quizá de avanzar; pero cuando Kyoko se apartó sintió que la tibieza escapaba de su boca, tuvo frío y de nuevo se sintió sola y triste. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Se acercó para hacer desaparecer la distancia entre ellas, para retener a Kyoko cerca.

La pelirroja se asombró, pero solo tuvo un segundo de duda, la recibió entreabriendo los labios, acariciándole la mejilla, apretándose más junto a ella.

Sus labios eran dulces, dulces, dulces. Ya no podía ni quería apartarse.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Y sí, inevitablemente, como la viñeta anterior se llamaba _Salado, _tuve que escribir una que girara en torno a la palabra «dulce».

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

Romina


	7. Irreversible

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica y todas sus situaciones y personajes pertenecen a Shaft y Aniplex. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**The different story**

.

.

_Irreversible_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

.

Su propio deseo se había vuelto su perdición. Ahora Kyosuke podía volver a tocar el violín y ser feliz, entonces había elegido ser feliz con Hitomi, y ella era solo un cuerpo que no vivía en realidad, una cáscara sin nada que la llenase. Se había convertido en un zombie sin alma, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sentía que de a poco se iba perdiendo a sí misma y que toda la magia que poseía —y se suponía debía utilizar para pelear contra las brujas— la consumía y terminaba volviéndola una bruja a ella también.

Por un momento quiso rendirse y cobijarse en la oscuridad que se abría ante ella pero escuchaba la voz de Kyoko con tanta insistencia repitiendo que aquello tenía que ser como una de esas historias donde el amor y el coraje triunfan, que no se rindiera. Y la voz de Madoka llamando su nombre...

Y no sabía qué había ocurrido, pero de pronto estaba de nuevo ahí. Acostada en el suelo abrió los ojos lentamente, entonces Madoka se echó sobre ella llorando a lágrima viva, y pudo ver las heridas en el cuerpo de Kyoko arrodillada a su lado —¿heridas que quizá ella misma le había hecho?—. Y Kyubey estaba diciendo que nunca había visto que una cosa así pasara, que intentar purificar la Grief Seed era ilógico y la consecuencia solo podía ser la muerte de la Mahou Shoujo. Y la estudiante transferida la miraba con la misma frialdad de siempre pero parecía a la vez un poco aliviada.

Sayaka no comprendía nada, pero estaba segura que Kyoko la había salvado.

—Gracias —dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

—... Tonta —replicó Kyoko en un susurro.

Después se movió despacio hasta tomarla de la mano.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: El título para esta viñeta en realidad es un juego porque se supone que no se puede revertir el proceso por el que una Mahou Shoujo se convierte en bruja, sin embargo acá parece que Kyoko sí logró hacerlo.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
